


Samothes' Blessing

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, this is gonna get hella jossed, watch me not give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Samothes comes to Hadrian





	Samothes' Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I am halfway into episode 8 of these darned friends at this darned table, but my friend informed me that Hadrian/Samothes was a fucking ship and I couldn't NOT write this. Enjoy! Or don't. Up to you.

It wasn't often that Hadrian was called to clear out the sanctuaries of unbelievers, but today he had. The fact that these ruffians were also thieves and murderers contributed to the urgency, and Hadrian had done his duty. He'd been hurt in the process (Invulnerability to bladed weapons wasn't very helpful against clubs) and now sat against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He really shouldn't have sat down, because it would be hours before he could get himself back up, but he supposed he needed the break.

"My lord," Hadrian prayed, "I have done your work, and I thank you for your blessings in this endeavor."

Hadrian's chest filled with a familiar soft warmth. He closed his eyes to appreciate it. Samothes had heard him and was pleased.

"My body is your weapon, my mind your tool."

The warmth in Hadrian's chest spread up to his shoulders and arms, down to his legs and feet.

"My all belongs to you, and it is from you that my all has come."

A gentle hand cradled Hadrian's face, and the pain vanished like a dream, the smell of the dead vanished, the weight of his armor, everything seemed to melt away. He opened his eyes to the warm and smiling face of Samothes, haloed in warm golden light.

"Oh, my Hadrian," Samothes sighed fondly, as he often did.

"I was foolish, my lord," Hadrian admitted. He should not have done this alone, but his options were alone or with the wizard Phantasmo, and that simply would not do.

Samothes kissed Hadrian's forehead, the gesture absolution and exasperation combined in one motion. Starbursts of pleasure exploded under Hadrian's skin, all over his body, and he couldn't help but moan. Samothes kissed Hadrian's nose, provoking more starbursts of pleasure and another moan. Samothes covered Hadrian's mouth with his own and the pleasure was indescribable.

Being kissed by Samothes was like drinking warm honey, if honey could be made of pleasure and light. The heat of Samothes' love oozed down Hadrian's throat, filling his gut with weight and contentment that then overflowed throughout his body. Hadrian felt incandescent with it.

The only thing that kept Hadrian from floating away was Samothes straddling his thighs, pressing his body against Hadrian's. It felt like Samothes was sinking into him, and the only thing he could do was grasp his god's hips, make his arms hold Samothes as close as his heart did.

The light that was Samothes behind Hadrian's closed eyes intensified to brightness that should have been painful, and Hadrian was consumed.

When Hadrian awoke, he was cold and stiff, with an unpleasant stickiness under his belly. There were many good things about Samothes coming to him so physically. That was not one of them, but far be it from Hadrian to complain. In the past few hours, the stench of death had only gotten worse, and Hadrian slowly levered himself to his feet. He would have to make camp on his way back to Velis to heal a bit more, but Samothes' blessing had done plenty for now.

"I have done your work, my lord," Hadrian intoned to himself as he trudged towards the exit, "And I thank you for your blessings in this endeavor."

A spot of warmth bloomed in Hadrian's chest.


End file.
